1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing case, and more specifically, to a packing case for packing a lock device or an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a manufacturer usually utilizes a packing case to pack a lock device for preventing scratches or damages of the lock device caused by colliding with other object during the lock device is transported or marketed. The packing case is usually made of plastic material and has a recessed portion formed by a vacuum forming process. The recessed portion is used for containing the lock device, so that the lock device could be packed inside the packing case.
In practical application, the size of the recessed portion is greater than the size of the lock device, so as not only to prevent interference between the lock device and the packing case due to the manufacturing tolerances when the lock device and the packing case are assembled, but also to facilitate the assembly of the lock device and the packing case. As a result, there is a gap accordingly formed between the lock device and the packing case when the lock device is contained in the recessed portion of the packing case. However, shaking of the lock device may frequently occur inside the packing case due to the aforesaid gap when the lock device is transported or marketed, resulting in scratches or damages of the lock device when the lock device collides with the side wall of the recessed portion. Thus, the outer appearance of the lock device could be influenced accordingly.